Tamera
Tamera is a young and beautiful witch that crosses paths with Hulk during Season 2 of Hulk in The Arrowverse, in which Hulk is turned into a handsome and very powerful teenage version of himself and sent to a medieval/fantasy version of Earth-38. Backstory Tamera used to be an average girl. Then one day, she discovered a deep family secret: She comes from a long lineage of witches, and she had the potential to be one herself. Soon, she was able to move objects with her mind, then she discovered that she had the ability to magically manipulate fire to her will. Biography Shortly after Hulk became a handsome teen version of himself, he encounters Tamera and Amber, two Witches that are fighting a Wendigo. Before Amber is mauled, Hulk steps in, beating the cannibalistic beast down long enough for Tamera to burn it to death, finally killing it. After some questions about what Hulk is and where he came from, Tamera and Amber befriend Hulk, saying he's an ally to their coven now. They then introduce him to the other Witches, who faun over him because of his appearance. Personality Tamera is a very compassionate girl, always caring for her friends and other people around her. She likes to help people but can sometimes become annoyed with them. She's susceptible to the seductive sway of Succubi and all forms of tickling, magical or physical. These are considered weaknesses to her. Appearance Tamera is an olive-skinned young woman with straight, medium-length jet-black hair, expressive brown eyes, a slender yet voluptuous physique and long, slender legs. Tamera has a fancy and luxurious wardrobe, consisting of everything from stylish and expensive dresses to Louboutin heels and tank-tops. She has a sophisticated and elegant look about her that often draws people in, and she enjoys being the center of attention. Abilities *'Telekinesis': Tamera has a form of telekinesis that is tied to her emotions. If she's angry, her telekinesis is more volatile and uncontrollable, but if she's calm, she can use this power in a more focused manner, such as slamming a door. *'Pyrokinesis/Fire Magic': Tamera can control and manipulate fire to an advanced degree due to her being a powerful witch in a long family bloodline of witches. It's because of this that Hulk nicknames her "Firestarter". *'Beauty': While not really a power, Tamera is widely known for her beauty, and it has gotten many men and women to try to have a one-night stand with her. Tamera also thinks her beauty attracts Succubi, as they're always near her. Weaknesses *'Tickling': Tamera has an extremely ticklish body, which several people and supernatural creatures use against her. She seems to be most ticklish on her ribs, feet, and underarms. *'Succubi': Tamera is unable to resist a Succubus when it seduces her, even if she genuinely tries to fight her lust for them. Appearances *''Magic in The Air'' *''Do You Believe in Magic?'' Quotes * "Us Witches never liked being told what to do." - Tamera to Hulk as they start to become friends. * "Do you believe in magic, Hulk?" - Tamera to Hulk. * "Ohhh...I hate this...Mmmmm...!" - Tamera as a Succubus seduces her by rubbing her thighs * "Hehehee! Hulk, that tickles! Quit it! Hahahahaha!" - Tamera to Hulk as he tickles her after they got intimate *"Ugh! Why won't you Succubi leave me alone? I get it. I'm hot. But why can't you screw any other girl with a nice rack?" - Tamera to a sexy Succubus as it seduces her Category:LGBT Characters Category:Witches Category:Females